The Battle of Fear and Love
by gorgeous-one07
Summary: Harry, along with the two, and a new friend, battles on Voldemort with the dark side and along with Uhoh.... Vampires...! Will they all survive? and lucky enough, some of them might find love along the way...! blah...! I suck at summaries! Next chapters c


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first fic... heheh... Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"Honey! We'll be late for the train! hurry!" 

"Okay! one sec!"

Lee replied. Chloe Jean Keller is a 5'6 and a half Singaporean beauty with a stunning appearance and a dimple in both cheeks. Her closest friends and family calls her Lee. She is a vivacious person who lives with her Aunt and Uncle in Italy. her aunt and Uncle both belong to First class in the wizarding community in both France and Britain; also their family is a very famous Vampire slayer clan. She started studying in Hogwarts when they were in their second year, and is friends with the golden trio.

"What kept you so long! I told you to fix your things before going to bed!" Aunt Mary said.

"Sorry Aunt May, I was tired and when i saw the bed, I totally forgot to pack my things" Lee replied with a cheeky smile.

"Well anyway... you'd better hurry or you'll miss the train. The House Elf will..."

"Lynnie! are you kidding me! What if the muggles will see her and..."

"Honey... you seem to take too lightly her powers..."

"Not really, of course i know her abilities but..."

"Then trust her...!"

"Oh... Okay... I will..."

"I'll see you next summer then...!"

"Bye aunt May! Can you please say goodbye to Uncle?"

"Sure, Honey"

"shall we go young mistress?" Lynnie the house elf squeaked

"yeah sure... and fast!"

Going to the station seemed forever for Lee. She couldn't wait to see her friends again. After 30 minutes of distressing journey of missing her friends too much, they finally arrived at the platform.

"Have a safe trip, young mistress and enjoy your stay for your sixth year." Lynnie said with happy, tearful eyes.

"Thanks, lynnie! I will surely miss your cakes!" Lee responded with a sincere smile.

Lynnie smiled and bid her goodbye after carrying (or hexing... rather!) her things. now she was left alone in the platform.

_"now what...? I wonder where they are..."_

Her black eyes sparkled when she saw the familiar figure that she was looking for.

"Guess Who!" "What? Oh Lee!" Hermione replied excitedly

"Where is Ron?"

"He and Harry are already in the compartment. We've been looking for you everwhere! What has kept you?"

"Oh... Traffic" Lee replied with a smirk

"Uh...huh... a likely story... well let's go!"

"Okay!"

Then Lee stopped. staring at the end of the train.

"What?"Hermoine asked curiosly

"I saw someone in tall, black cloak. are there any loose Dementors? oh... wait... That's not possible..." Lee uttered the last words. she was surprised.

"What are you on about? Are you alright?"Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh... i guess... Im just imagining things"

"I bet you are... Let's go!" Hermione responded

_" But... Could it possibly be a Death Eater?... but... how...?... I hope Mione didn't notice... I have to be alert and on guard."_

The door slid open and..."LEE! we missed you!" Ron said enthusiastically

"I missed you too Ron! And how are you Harry?" she asked after smiling at the other. But harry just stared at her dumbfoundedly

"what?... im fine..." harry replied with a shy smile.

"so... how was your summer?" Ron asked after exchanging smirks with Hermione

" It was super fun! Nothing is much more exciting than shopping in Paris!" Lee exclaimed excitedly

" well! tell us what happened!"

"Okay, so it all started when Aunt may..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark room. With an eerie atmosphere, everyone would be sure that no one lived in there for many years. An elegant room also keeps a secret or two...

"So... you saw her?"

"Yes... and she was very attractive, what a sad waste of beauty" The man replied with a smirk He was tall, pale in color, and has unusual violet eyes. He was a mysterious man; he thought and decided that she was, a worthy opponent.

"Hearing you say those words increases my interest..." The second man replied with handsome smile with one sharp fang shown.


End file.
